femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/The Beginning of the End - Part 1
The Beginning of the End - Part 1 : Twilight Sparkle: panting : Fluttershy: Oh, good. We're all here. : Twilight Sparkle: So everypony got an urgent summons to the castle with no explanation? : Pinkie Pie: Yup! I just love a good mysterious summons. What's it about? Do you think it's a surprise party? Hey! Why are we running? : Twilight Sparkle: Because something could be terribly wrong! Somepony turned bad? Another evil creature back for revenge?! : Applejack: Don't you think you're bein' a little paranoid? : Twilight Sparkle: Why else would the Princesses send scrolls in such a hurry? : Rarity: Good point. They know better than to make us worry. : Pinkie Pie: Plus, I like it when you run so fast, the walls get all blurry! Wheeee! : Rainbow Dash: Race ya! : bouncing : opens : Rarity: panting : Spike: yelps : Princess Celestia: Girls. Thank you so much for coming. : Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong?! What can we do?! : Princess Luna: That's just it. Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect! : Applejack: Did y'all call us down here just to tell us that? : Rarity: With all due respect, majesties, you might want to save your urgent summons for matters that are a bit more... well, urgent! : Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: giggling : Princess Luna: Well, there is more to it. Equestria is currently enjoying its longest period of harmony in recent years. : Princess Celestia: And it's all thanks to you, Twilight. And your friends, of course. : Spike: Who, us? : Rarity: Oh, pshaw. giggles : Rainbow Dash: It's about time you noticed! : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! : Princess Luna: Because of your efforts, there's been less and less for us to do. : Princess Celestia: So, after much consideration, my sister and I have decided it is time for us... to retire! : Mane Six and Spike: gasp : poof : Discord: Breaking news! The royal princesses retiring! I have so many questions! Who'll take over? Who will run Equestria? Will it be someone tall, dark, and handsome? Or will it be the Lord of Chaos? : zaps : beat : Discord: Oh, fine. Go with the obvious choice. : Twilight Sparkle: noise : song : Twilight Sparkle: You're retiring?! : Spike: Princesses can retire? : Princess Luna: chuckles Of course we can. I for one am looking forward to a little R&R. Maybe a trip to Silver Shoals. : Twilight Sparkle: And you want me to take your place?! : Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Mm-hmm! : Princess Luna: With the help of your friends, of course! : Princess Celestia: We can't think of anypony more worthy. Over the years, we've watched you grow. You've faced task after task... : Princess Luna: ...challenge after challenge... : Discord: Countless adversities, yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it... : Princess Celestia: And you've always prevailed. : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, but that doesn't mean that I'm— that we're ready to do what you do! : Princess Celestia: Oh, of course you are. I realize this is a lot to take in, but— : Rainbow Dash: Nope! Makes perfect sense. We're awesome! gasps Does this mean we get all your powers?! Ooh, ooh! I call dibs on showing up in everypony's dreams! : Twilight Sparkle: You can't be ready to step into their horseshoes just like that! : Applejack: Well, if the princesses think it's time to retire, we're not a bad choice. We always have Equestria's best interests at heart. : Twilight Sparkle: That's a fair point... which should be taken into consideration when we have a round table discussion— : Rarity: Well, I'm in! Darlings, we'll all need a complete wardrobe update! And I would love to pick your brain about mane maintenance when you have a moment. : Fluttershy: As long as we all have each other, I'm sure we can do it! : Pinkie Pie: Yay! "Protectors of Equestria" on three! One... two... : Twilight Sparkle: sighs If you're all on board, I guess I am, too. : Mane Six and Spike: Protectors of Equestria! : Twilight Sparkle: It'll be a bit of an adjustment, but I imagine the transfer of power will be a lengthy process, which will— : Princess Celestia: Actually, we just need a few days to put together a little ceremony. : Twilight Sparkle: laugh A few days?! : Rest of Mane Six: groans : Twilight Sparkle: But that's so soon! Shouldn't there be some sort of training program that lasts weeks? No, months? If not years?! : Princess Celestia: Everything you've gone through over the years has been a training program. : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, but there's gotta be a guide or a rulebook! : Discord: Yes, I have it right here. "How to Rule Equestria", by Nopony McPretendsmith. : beat : Princess Luna: The friendship journal you wrote yourselves is a better guide than any we could provide. : Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating : Princess Celestia: We have the utmost confidence in you. : Princess Luna: And we hope you have the same in yourself. : Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating, hyperventilates into paper bag : Discord: Oh, I'm absolutely certain she does. : Twilight Sparkle: I am not confident about this at all! : Discord: Well, that's what I'' thought. I was being sarcastic before. : bottle noises : '''Discord': What? This is all so predictable. Now's the part where you all tell little Sparkle here that everything is going to be fine, but she won't believe you. Ugh. I don't need to be here for this. : poof! : Twilight Sparkle: It's just... I know I said yes, but then they said "in a few days", and there's still so much to figure out! It's all happening so fast! into paper bag I think I need some— water, gulps Okay! I'll feel much better— : Rarity: —once you make a plan? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wow. It's like you— : Spike: —knew you were going to react this way? We did. : Pinkie Pie: Classic "Twilight-ing". : Twilight Sparkle: "Twilight-ing"? You... You made me a verb? : Applejack: It's not a bad thing. We just know you have a... process. : Rainbow Dash: Stage one – you get big news and you're like "Nooooo!", but then you pace, and you chart, you worry... : Fluttershy: It's okay. You go ahead and "Twilight", and we'll be here for you. : Twilight Sparkle: You're all acting so calm! But this is a big deal! What do we do if something big happens and the princesses aren't there to help?! : Rainbow Dash: Um, if you think about it, they literally almost never help. : beat : Applejack: Huh. : Pinkie Pie: And we still always win! Like when Sombra almost took back the Crystal Empire, or when Chrysalis pretended to be Cadance, or when Tirek came back and absorbed all the magic, or the other time Chrysalis tried to take over, or with Cozy Glow and the school! inhales Am I missing anything? : Rarity: Pony of Shadows. : Spike: Starlight when she was evil. : Fluttershy: Discord when he was evil. : Applejack: Do Flim and Flam count? : Rainbow Dash: See? We've almost always done things without the princesses' help! Which makes sense now, because it was all just training for you to take over! : Spike: And it worked! I mean, if you think about it, there hasn't been a single villain that we couldn't defeat. : Twilight Sparkle: Phew! : Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! : zap : whoosh : scraping : Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! : Lord Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? : Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! : Lord Tirek: groans : whooshing : crumbling : drip : noises : whirling : Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! : Lord Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. : Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! : Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! : Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. : King Sombra: laughs : Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Why did you bring us here? : Grogar: He didn't. : whoosh : thump : Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. : Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek: gasps : Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? : Lord Tirek: I thought that you were a legend! : King Sombra: I've heard of you. : Cozy Glow: Who? : Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and for all. laughs : Cozy Glow: I am so sorry, but the name 'Grofar'? It just doesn't ring any bells. : Grogar: Grogar! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? : zaps : Lord Tirek: kisses Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. : King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". : Grogar: I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria. : Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you. : Grogar: That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily. : Cozy Glow: Um, Tirek is really old – Tirek no offense, you look great – Grogar but if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what "temporarily" means. : Grogar: Silence! I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of six puny ponies. And do you know why they've always bested you? : Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! : Lord Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky. : Cozy Glow: I'm just a kid, so... : Grogar: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them. : Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting? : Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours! : King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine. I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy any pony who gets in my way! : Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! : King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? : Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. : King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— : whoosh : Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together! : Cozy Glow: Well, working together sounds an awful lot like making friends, so... you two are in luck, because I know all about that! : twang : knocking : Starlight Glimmer: Twi! You in here? With the school closed for the summer, I didn't think anypony would be here— : rustling : Twilight Sparkle: So much to do, not enough time! No! I already did that! Wait, no, I didn't! Uggggh, not enough time! : Spike: hushed Help! She's spiraling! We're at the "my plan needs a plan" stage of a total Twilight meltdown! : Starlight Glimmer: hushed Oh, got it. normal Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: Did I write down "eliminate redundant lists" on my School of Friendship to-do list or my personal to-do list? : Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! : Twilight Sparkle: Gah! Starlight! Oh, good, you're here! I need to talk to you. : Starlight Glimmer: Okay... : Twilight Sparkle: Hang on, I had "talk to Starlight" written down on one of these. Just let me find it so I can cross it off! noises : Starlight Glimmer: Wow, you are "Twilight-ing" hard. : Twilight Sparkle: You say "Twilight-ing", too? Well excuuuuse me! This is the first time I've ever been asked to run a whole kingdom! : Starlight Glimmer: Uh, you're right, you're right. chuckles So, what did you want to talk to me about? : Twilight Sparkle: Ah, here it is! I wrote it down. non-stop Starlight, you have blossomed into one of the strongest, smartest, most caring ponies I know, and I can't think of anypony better to leave in charge of my castle and the School of Friendship! So what do you think? : Starlight Glimmer: What?! You want me to take care of the castle and run the school?! : Twilight Sparkle: Yes? : Starlight Glimmer: Uh... I can't! I'm not ready! Remember what happened the last time you left me in charge?! And now you want me to do it permanently?! What if I don't do the right things?! hyperventilates What if—?! : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, get a hold of yourself! You've risen to every challenge you've ever faced. You can do anything you put your mind to. You've got this. : Starlight Glimmer: Hah! And so do you. See what I did there? You just said everything you need to hear. : Twilight Sparkle: laugh Nice try. But running a school and running a country are two very different things. Now, if you don't mind I have seven thousand, four hundred, and thirty-two things to take care of before I become the new ruler of Equestria! hyperventilating into paper bag : Spike: It was a valiant effort. : Ponies screaming : cracking : shing : zaps : clinks : cracking : opens : Shining Armor: The guard says Sombra's breached the castle! : Princess Cadance: Hurry, Park Crew! We need you! : poof! : Princess Cadance: Do you have Flurry Heart? : Shining Armor: I thought you had her. : Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: gasp : opens : Flurry Heart: Mama! : Princess Cadance: gasps You won't get away with this! : King Sombra: Oh, but I already have. : Flurry Heart: noises : King Sombra: laughs : cracking : King Sombra: With the Crystal Heart now in my possession, there is nothing to stop me from ruling the Crystal Empire! : clinking : King Sombra: Kneel before Sombra! sighs Long live the king. : opens : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for coming so quickly— : zap : Rest of Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer: gasping : Discord: Sure thing. But if you're gonna be the ruler of Equestria, you may want to work on your penmanship. This looks like it says, "Cadance sent an emergency message. Sombra's back, and he's taking over the Crystal Empire." : Twilight Sparkle: That's exactly what it says! : Rarity: But... But how is that possible?! I thought the Crystal Heart had dispelled him into the ether! : Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea! But he's back, and it's up to us to save the Empire and my family! : Fluttershy: Shouldn't somepony tell Celestia and Luna? : Discord: Ooh, good point! One of us should probably loop in the real rulers of Equestria. : Twilight Sparkle: No. If we're going to run Equestria, we'll need to handle things like this on our own. : Discord: Oh, Twilight! Could this mean that you finally have the confidence to ascend to the throne like the princesses believe you can? : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe? Unless you'd consider taking care of Sombra for us? : beat : Discord: Oh, no-no-no-no! You're absolutely right! You need to learn how to handle these things on your own. Ta-ta! : zap : Applejack: Handlin' things on our own is all well and good, but last time we defeated Sombra with the Crystal Heart. : Spike: What if he has it already? How are we gonna stop him? : Twilight Sparkle: gasps With the Elements of Harmony! With those, we can defeat anypony! Even Sombra! : Discord: Ah, no-no-no. You didn't need the Elements the last time you defeated Sombra. And I'm not sure that using them still counts as "handling things on your own". : Twilight Sparkle: My family is in danger. I'm not taking any chances. : Rainbow Dash: She's got a point. : Discord: Ugh, fine. : Pinkie Pie: What's his problem? : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, can you stay here and- : Starlight Glimmer: off Twilight -take care of the school? I've got you covered. : zap : twinkling : zap : King Sombra: chewing : zap : King Sombra: It's cute that you think that will do anything. : Princess Cadance: It might not, but they will! : Pinkie Pie: Cavalry's here! grunts : King Sombra: chuckles How can I be surprised when I'm waiting to show all of you your greatest fear? : Mane Six: groan : clanks : Twilight Sparkle: Oh... : Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. How disappointing. : Princess Luna: Equestria was in your care, and you let it be destroyed! : King Sombra: You should all surrender! Nothing can defeat your own fears! : Super Duck: Step off! (He karate chops and the Duck Collector explodes then dies.) : cracking : King Sombra: Nooooo! : zap : Shining Armor: mockingly It's cute that you think that'll do anything. : zap : explosion : King Sombra: growls You may have won the battle, but I'' shall win the war! ''(Thomas signs the last missing spot and the paper glows yellow around his name.) : zap : Spike: Yeah! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Mordecai: Yeah, Thomas, that was awesome! Benson: Yeah, you're gonna make a great addition to the team. (Everyone pats Thomas' head and rubs his shoulders.) Rigby: Sweet job, Thomas! Pops: Good to have you! : Muscle Man: Woo! Later, grandmas! Mordecai: Thomas, we'll catch you later, right? Thomas: Uh, yeah. Rigby: Cool. Later, Thomas. rumbling Sandbar: Whoa! What's happening?! Ocellus: It looks like magic! cracking shattering Young Six: gasp King Sombra: evilly The Beginning of the End - Part 2 : King Sombra: maniacally Gallus: How could this happen?! Ocellus: gasps If only we hadn't gone home for summer break. Maybe we could've saved the Tree. : King Sombra: But it is! You thought you defeated me, but you led me right to the source of your power. Now that it's destroyed, nothing can stop me! : clinking Ocellus: Oops. : Yona: Yak plan better. battlecry : clinking : zap : crunching : Sandbar: straining : zaps : Sandbar: straining : King Sombra: Ha! You're no match for me! I will finally rule the Crystal Empire! gasps Wait... With you out of the way, I will rule all of Equestria! : Twilight Sparkle: No! : King Sombra: Oh, yes. And I think I know exactly where I'll start. : Applejack: Don't you dare say it! : King Sombra: Your sweet, little hometown. : Rarity: You leave Ponyville alone! : King Sombra: Or what? Without your Elements, it would be so easy to control you. : noises : Mane Six: yelps : King Sombra: But there's no point. My conquering Ponyville is already your greatest fear! maniacally : Mane Six: No! groan : beat : Smolder: huffs I wish that Sombra guy was still around, so we could teach him a lesson! Yona: That not bring back Tree. Or Elements of Harmony. : splat : Eileen: '''Rigby, are you digging? '''Silverstream: gasps Wait! We all saw and heard the Tree in our dream, right? : digging : Smolder: Eh, I've heard worse suggestions. : whrring : Rigby: 'A-ha! ''(He gives it to Eileen.) '''Rigby (contninued): '''Here! Pentlandite! : digging : whirring : '''Young Six: gasp : Mordecai: '''Park! Warlock! Fanny pack! Rigby! : '''Starlight Glimmer: monotone We must lay siege to Canterlot. : Sandbar: No! No, don't listen to her! : Thorax: Stop doing that! : thud : Rigby: 'Dude! Why did you do that?! '''Mordecai: '''Look out the window! '''Rigby: '(looks out the window) Huh? : crackling '''Young Six: gasp : crackling : Ocellus: gasps If only we hadn't gone home for summer break. Maybe we could've saved the Tree. Mordecai: Wait. I know where there's more soda. : crackling Mordecai: Come on. Let's do this. : whoosh : Royal guards: inhale : zaps : King Sombra: You! Break it down! : thuds : crash : opens : King Sombra: They've fled! Celestia and Luna are too cowardly to even stand against me! Equestria is mine! maniacally : (Mordecai throws rocks at Vines to try and distract him) : chopping : Smolder: grunts : crackling : squeaking : Rigby: We're gonna die! : crackling (he shoots in defense.) : Yona: Not bad! quickly For pony. Ocellus: Wow! They're amazing! : zap : Star Swirl: Nopony is meant to handle this on their own! : Sandbar: pants Hey, coach, we need a break. Star Swirl: I know. I alerted the princesses as soon as I could. I felt it when it happened. Like part of my essence just ceased to be. : Sandbar: Uh, yeah. That's what you guys were thinking, right? Star Swirl: Don't be. I've more than enough magic in me to keep the Everfree Forest under control. : Gallus: Yeah, but mine makes more sense. : Star Swirl: The Pillars and I planted the Tree of Harmony. Who do you think kept the Forest under control before it did? : zaps : Star Swirl: It will take time, but with the princesses' help, I can keep it at bay! : zaps Sandbar: chuckles I've been trying to tell you! : zaps : Sandbar: W-What about the Elements of Harmony? : Future Benson: I don't need you to tell what you did. If we get of here, could you fix it? (Future Rigby nods) Rigby, fix this. That's an order. RAAAAH!!!' '''Run! Run! : '''Thorax': groans Fine. : zap : zap Young Six: gasp Yona: Yona not scared of puckwudgies anymore! Friends save whole school from evil Pegasus! : Royal guard: growls : Silverstream: gasps Wait! We all saw and heard the Tree in our dream, right? How could it talk to us if it was really gone? : whoosh : Silverstream: gasps : zaps : lowering : whooshing : ding! : whoosh : smack! : Yona: gasps Gallus: Gotcha! : whoosh : Mordecai: '''Wooh, what the? '''Benson: '''The park! What have I done? '''Mordecai: '''I gotta find Rigby. : zap : '''Mordecai: '''Rigby! : splat : '''Discord: chewing Oh, my. No Elements? No princesses? Seems like you're in a bit of a pickle! Or are you in... snaps ...more of a jam? chewing Mmm! : Mordecai: Ugh! : Discord: swallows Well, I was going to hang these up all over the castle to celebrate your coronation, but apparently it's a bit premature. : pop : Mordecai: '''Look out the window! : '''Discord: Moi? Oh, I couldn't possibly. : trotting : Mordecai: Dude, no! : Discord: Oh, fine. snaps Just to be clear, I was really rooting for you to do this on your own and parlay that confidence boost into being the best protectors of Equestria you can be. : Rigby: '''Phew. : '''Discord: snaps : splat : opening and closing : splats Mordecai: '''Come on! : zaps, crystals cracking : opens : '''Rigby: '''Joanne! ''Stop!'' : '''King Sombra: laughs Here to fight the good fight with nothing but your wits? Admirable, but foolish! grunts : splat : King Sombra: grunts : Discord: Well, I guess it's on me to be the MVP today. I was betting on you, and I do hate being wrong. Although if you think about it, I am your friend, so maybe you win because friendship wins? Although Ocellus should get most of the credit for that. She's my favorite. : King Sombra: grunts : Discord: motion yell : thud Ocellus: gasps Rest of Young Six: gasp : King Sombra: laughs Not even the Lord of Chaos can stand against me! I am truly the most powerful creature in Equestria! : Sandbar: Uh, actually, we just finished Professor Spitfire's workout. : King Sombra: You couldn't beat me with him, either! laughs : Discord: coughs weakly It would appear that you're on your own. breath snaps I have nothing left to give. : : King Sombra: Of course you are. I can't believe it's taken you this long to realize it. Now, how shall I eliminate all this clutter in my throne room? : Discord: weakly Listen to me. You don't need me. You don't need the princesses, and you certainly don't need the Elements. coughs Ocellus, you will always be kind. Silverstream, you will always be honest. Smolder, you'll always be generous. breath And Gallus will be loyal as can be. Yona will always bring laughter wherever she goes. And Sandbar... coughs you are and always will be the embodiment of magic. You lost sight of what's in front of you. You're here, together, willing to give everything you've got for Equestria. Nothing and nopony can ever take that away from you, because that's who you are. : King Sombra: laughs It's going to take more than a sentimental speech to save you. : Gallus: We don't! You're the one using these artifacts to drain magic from Equestria! : King Sombra: You should be. : Ocellus: Technically, there's a magical component when Silverstream and I transform. Yona: And Yona's friends' friendship is magic! Twilight said! : King Sombra: grunts No! This can't be possible! Your magic can't defeat mine! I destroyed the source of your power! : Gallus: Guess our friendship is pretty magical after all. : Sandbar: You all better get clear! surging : King Sombra: Noooooooooo! : Young Six: cheering : Smolder: Everycreature out! Young Six: panting : cracking : boom Young Six: gasps Whoa! : opens : Fluttershy: Aw, do you want more juice? : Discord: weakly Only if it's not too much trouble. And it's red. And it has one of those little umbrellas. And two cherries. No, no, actually, make it three. And maybe, uh... some donuts? : Princess Celestia: I see you've made yourselves at home. : Twilight Sparkle: Celestia! Luna! I know what you're going to say. I should have called on you as soon as I knew how dangerous it was. A good leader knows when to ask for help, and I didn't. And because of me, the Tree of Harmony was destroyed. Equestria deserves somepony much better than me as its leader. : Princess Celestia: You're right. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Princess Celestia: About one thing. A good leader knows when to ask for help, but a great leader has the courage to admit when they've made a mistake and the strength to make it right. Today, you've proven to me beyond any doubt that you will be a great leader. : Twilight Sparkle: Will be? : Princess Celestia: Luna and I have decided it may have been a bit unfair to thrust this upon you without giving you the time you need to prepare. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs Thank goodness! I really wasn't ready! : Discord: Not ready?! So, Twilight's not taking over?! This was all for nothing?! I pretended to be very hurt and gave one of the most convincing speeches of my—?! : Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle: Pretended?! : Discord: Of course! You don't think some "would-be king" could actually hurt the Lord of Chaos, do you? Anyway, as I was saying, I pretended to be very hurt to convince you that you didn't need anything but yourself to be the incredible leader I know you can be. And now it's not happening?! : Princess Celestia: It will. But when she's ready. : Discord: How can she not be ready?! What a waste of a perfectly wonderful speech! Ugh! Honestly, I don't know why I even bother. : zap : Discord: I heard that! : zap : Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: laughing : Princess Luna: Also, truth be told, Celestia and I had fun today fighting side-by-side with Star Swirl for our home. It's been years since we've gotten to do what you girls do. You all make it look so easy. : Rest of Mane Six: Awww! : Cozy Glow: Now I'll say something nice about centaurs. Tirek, you say something nice about changelings. And Chrysalis, you say something nice about ponies! : Queen Chrysalis: Never! : Grogar: Let us hope the three of you will be enough for my plans. : Queen Chrysalis: And what of King Sombra? : Lord Tirek: Did he succeed? : Grogar: Hah! : noise : Grogar: I'd say he gambled and lost! But at least he can serve as a warning to those who doubt continuing with my plans. Unless any of you have doubts. : Lord Tirek: Uh, not I. : Queen Chrysalis: Nope! : Cozy Glow: I'm good! : Grogar: Then we shall join forces and work together to bring Equestria to its knees! laughs : Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek: laughter : credits